A Pirate's Life Fer Me
by AsunaKiritoYuiLove
Summary: Antonio has finally been captured by his rival Arthur, what will happen along their journey for survival and pride? Summary sucks as usual, the story's better, I promise. There will be SMUT in further chapters so no like, no read!
1. Captured, Battered and Bruised

**A/N: Yush, my first self written pirate fic! xD I think It's decent for a first non-rp try, plz don't hate me if I totally failed " As usual, enjoy and review por favor! :D**

* * *

I looked up, my eyes a bit blurry and my breath raspy. I could hear footsteps in the distance and the rustling of the chains that bound me to the wall. I was in what you could call the ship's dungeon. Ah, that's right… I was captured and forced to leave my crew and my ship behind. My beautiful Los Tres Amigos... I wondered how she was, if she wasn't too damaged and if my crew had made it. As these thoughts rushed through my head the lock of my cell clicked open and I caught the glance of my captor. "Arturo…" I mumbled softly, glaring up at the man before me.

Yes, it had been him, he'd finally done it and proven which of us was stronger after countless battles and losses. Arthur glanced down at me with that superior look in his eyes that seriously pissed me off. He wasn't wearing his usual captain's coat, just his blouse and trousers. Not that I was wearing much more for that matter… Every possession had been taken from me with the exception of the cross around my neck which was sacred to me. I was only wearing my (quite thin) blouse and my trousers. "Ah, you're awake now Anthony." The other smiled, it almost seemed kind to those with untrained eyes. There was something he wanted from me… "What do you want Inglaterra?" I spoke softly, hate obvious in my tone. "Now, now. You might want to be a little more grateful to the one who saved your life."

I looked up at him, my face one huge question mark. "That's not possible." I stated firmly, there was no way he'd save me, we loathed each other. "You think so? I do however distinctly remember you losing your footing and dropping into the water like a dead weight, water filling your lungs." As he spoke, vivid images shot back into my head which had been stored away before. I saw my vision blurring and blackening as I saw someone or something jumping into the water after me. I could only mutter one thing. "Why?" "I'm afraid only god knows." He mumbled softly, almost lost in thought.

"So, what do you want from me?" I asked again, annoyance in my voice by both my captivity and the fact that Arthur had saved my life. "Ah, there you go again with that tone... Maybe I should teach you a little lesson first to show you who's boss here?" A glint of amusement was present in his eyes and voice, only increasing my anger. "Vete a la mierda." (Fuck you.) I scowled at him, I'd never allow myself to submit to him. "You give me no choice Anthony." His voice was stern but the amusement never left his eyes.

I wasn't afraid of what Arturo would and could possibly do to me. To my surprise he stepped closer, crouching before me and gripping my chin. "This isn't the place I will teach you a lesson, let me introduce you to your new home~" He almost purred out the words as he took the chains off of my shackles and dragged me upstairs, the sudden sunlight blinding me. "Where are you taking me?"

I was still battered from the fight for my ship so the sudden movement made my body ache again. I gritted my teeth and held back any noise that would show Arthur my discomfort as he dragged me along over the deck, letting me stumble after him and nearly making me trip over my own bare feet. "You'll find out soon enough Anthony." My captor said, noticing my struggle and finding it most amusing.

He dropped me into what seemed to be his own cabin. For a moment I was baffled that he'd take me to his own quarters but then my gaze darkened again, of course he'd want to keep watch and control over me. That could be the only reason he'd drag me here. "Well, I do hope my cabin is to your liking because this is where you wil spend the rest of your time aboard the Emerald until I decide I've had enough of your company." "What do you mean, have had enough of my company?" I shifted my weight so my position on the floor was a sitting one where my bruises wouldn't bother me.

"Oh please, you know very well what I am talking about. I doubt you've never heard of a slave market." Once again he was using me for his amusement. I gasped in surprise before masking my emotions again and gritting my teeth, glaring at Arturo steadily. "Now, now. You should get rid of that expression quickly... Who knows what might happen must you anger me." He returned my glare easily and somehow it wasn't long before I was forced to look away, defeated yet again.

"You'll remain here for today, tomorrow however..." He grinned, a devilish smile on his face as he left, locking the door. I sighed, looks like there's nothing more to do than wait... I managed to make my way to the wall where I could lean against something, making my movements less painful again. As I sat there, waiting, I let my thoughts skip over how the hell I'd gotten there in the first place.

"Roma?! Romano, where are you?! This is not the time for hide and seek! Mierda!" I stomped back to the deck angrily, asking the crew what was going on. "Oh just wonderful!" Sometimes, sarcasm was the best thing in the world... I ran about, yelling orders and preparing fo the battle I knew I could not avoid. Oh, how I wanted to... The fact that Romano was somewhere on board meant he was in danger. "If Arturo gets to him... I swear..." Deadly threat laced in my voice as I hurried over to the wheel, giving navigational orders.

The guns and canons were quickly loaded, the swords ready and my axe had been brought to me. "DRAG THEM DOWN TO HELL!" I yelled as the opposing ship was close enough to board. An equal scream of attack came from the British ship as we boarded each other. Knowing we were on the defensive, I remained on my ship, vowing to protect Romano at all costs, wherever he might be right now.

I fought hard and brought down most of the invaders with my crew. Until I heard that one heartwrenching scream of hate and terror. "ROMANO!" I ran faster than I knew I could. Finding my little Romano just outside my cabin, held up by that cabròn Arturo. A blade was pointed at his neck and I stood frozen in shock for just a second before trying to regain my calm and stepping towards them. "Let him go Arturo, your business is with me."

Romano was crying ut wasn't struggling. I didn't really understand why until I noticed the small trail of blood on his neck and the blade. I snapped. But snapped or not, I wasn't a fool. If I charged them now, Romano would die. "I don't think so, ye stinkin' dog." Arturo watched me with an already victorious grin. This battle was not over yet! "He has nothing to do with this. Let Romano go." My voice remained miraculously calm but hatred boiled inside of me. How could I not have been there to protect him when I should have?!

"Oh, but he has everything to do with this." I growled softly, oh great! He planned on using Romano to get me into who knows what kind of situation... I sighed. "What do you want then?" I kept glaring, for it was the sole thing I could do. Anything else and it could be the death of mi Romanito. I would not allow it! "That's easy. Surrender and accompany me to my ship. Your crew and this one will live." He pressed the Sword closer as he spoke of Romano, making me twitch an inch forward.

My fists were clenched and I gazed at Romano trying to decide. I wished for him, for all of them, to live their lives as they pleased but could I really surrender myself to the wrath of Arturo? We've been fighting for ages... "Tick, tock. You don't have much time." I heard a gasp and a muffled cry from Romano as the blade pressed deeper in his throat. "STOP IT!" I was quick to act, I would not allow Romano to die! I... Could not live with that. I threw my axe behind me on the floor.

"Let him go, per favor. I... I surrender." It pained me to force those words out of my throat but it was the only way. He grinned, dropping Romano to the floor, who ran towards me. I took him in my arms, embracing him tightly. "You idiota! What do you think you're doing dammit?!" As I looked down I saw Romano was crying. "It's the only way. I won't let him kill you." I gazed in his eyes, trying to get him to understand but I seemed not to be granted so much time as Arturo yanked my up by my collar. Hey, I'm not a fucking dog!

I payed little attention to him though, I kept my gaze on Romano. "Run." I whispered to him. Tears were flowing steadily down his cheek but he finally nodded slowly and ran off, locking himself in a room somewhere. "That was too easy, I expected you'd put up more of a fight." Arturo grinned, dragging me to the deck and throwing me down on the floor. "Look, at what yer capt'n has become!" The fighting ceased quickly and the opposing crew roared with victory and laughter. I shot apologetic looks at my crew, hoping they'd understand. Though even that was something I didn't have... I had nothing left.

* * *

I opened my eyes and squinted, trying to keep the bright light of the morning out. Wait, morning? When had I fallen asleep? I sat up, noticing some of my bruises had already healed quite well. "Ah, you're finally awake." I snapped my head towards the sound, finding Arturo propped up on the bed, watching me with a grin. I wanted to rub my eyes but found my hands were still chained. I sighed, what hell would this day bring, I wonder.

He grinned at my actions, finding it most funny I had momentarily forgotten my situation. I glared at him as I'd done so often the past day or two that I had been his prisoner. His expression changed as he sat up and walked towards me. I looked at him, the defiance never leaving my eyes until I found myself flying a meter further by the slap that landed on my face. "How often will I have to tell you not to look at me like that, Anthony?"

I moved my jaw a bit but stayed down, no use in struggling to sit up again. I sighed and closed my eyes, maybe if I didn't do anything this would be over sooner...? Then again, if this was over I'd be sold and it would only become worse. Arturo crouched next to me. "Now, apologise." I turned my head away, I wasn't just going to play pet and obey his orders like that.

Most of the air I had left me as I wheezed, the kick in my side more painful that it should have been. "You're not on yer ship anymore Anthony, you'd do well to remember that. I'm the capt'n here and I won't allow ye to act like that in me presence." He crouched again and tilted my chin. "Apologise." I gritted my teeth, my neck angling painfully. "L-Lo siento..." I breathed out with much difficulty. He threw me down again, I didn't keep track... "I don't speak dog. Now apologise!" Oh lookie here, someone was losing his temper... I grinned a second before looking at him, I had no choice did I?

"I-Im sorry..." I averted my gaze the second I spoke. I had been defeated and now I was being broken. A former capitàn myself I knew how these things worked, but it's a whole hell of a lot different when you're on the receiving end.


	2. A New Home or A New Hell

"That's better." He said, lifting me so I was in a sitting position. "Now, ye will obey me or ye will suffer the consequences, understand?" I nodded slowly. Oh how I wanted to punch him to rubble. "Good." He got up and grabbed a chain and a sort of belt from a drawer in his desk. As he stood in front of me again, I noticed with much disgust that it wasn't a belt... It was a collar.

"No!" I crawled back as far as I could (which wasn't far), trying to keep myself from becoming his possession. Naturally he was quicker and he sat on my waist keeping me still. The horror must have been obvious in my eyes since he laughed. All I could do was eye the collar wearily. "Ye don't have a choice." He said coldly, placing the leather around my neck in a swift movement.

I tried to struggle but it was in vain. The chain was fastened and he yanked at it to test its security, sending me lunging forward in the process. He chuckled and sat on the bed, pulling me towards him. I tried to follow as quickly as I could, the bruises preventing me. I ignored the pain though, since the collar was choking me. When he thought I was close enough he stopped pulling, allowing me some air again. I coughed, catching as much of the suddenly precious air as I could.

"From now on you'll do as ye are told." He spoke as if it was the most normal thing in the world to turn the one you just captured into your pet. I couldn't help but glare at him, which earned me a harsh yank, once again cutting off my air a bit. The whimper was out of my throat before I even realised it was there. "I warned you before to behave." He held my chin, pulling me up until our eyes were level. I looked away quickly, somehow not being able to bear the intensity of his gaze.

"I'll have to punish you this time. I can't have you thinking you'll get away with anything just like that." My eyes snapped up, worried about what he might do to me. I became suddenly aware of every single bruise on my body, not wishing to add to them. "What's this? Is the great capt'n Antonio Fernandez Carriedo scared?" He chuckled, whispering softly into my ear. "Don't worry, it won't be uncomfortable." I shuddered at the way he spoke, not knowing what the hell was going on nor what he meant with those words.

He swung me on the bed easily, as if I weighed no more than a feather. He hovered over me, his body close to mine. His coat had been lost somewhere in the process and I found myself blushing slightly, my gaze set on the exposed skin of his chest that showed through his blouse. "Interested, are we?" He chuckled, leaning down until out faces were a mere half-inch apart. Naturally, my blush darkened. "Of course not." I tried to keep at least my voice level and I managed. I didn't get much practice on keeping my self-control being the captain of my ship, but here things were different... Much different.

"Liar." He bent down and bit the skin in my neck until he drew blood. I gasped, gritting my teeth against the pain. "Tell the truth, Anthony." He lapped up the blood that dripped down from the wound. I huffed slightly, answering against my will. "Yes..." He gave a small lick on the wound which somehow made me shudder. "The whole truth." I closed my eyes, trying to imagine saying that to someone else. To no avail... "Yes, I'm interested... In you..."

"Good boy." He gave me a somewhat lusty smile before latching his lips on the bite, licking and sucking. A small moan escaped my lips and I still wasn't able to comprehend why that felt so weird... So good. I just wasn't able to grasp why my rival suddenly had such a strong grip on me, making me want him even though we've hated each other for years.

I pressed my lips together, preventing most of the sound that wanted to escape caged in my mouth. He finally let go of my throat but the bored look he gave me was something I hadn't quite expected, nor did I like it for some kind of odd reason I (once again) did not comprehend. "Yer not being a good sport here, Anthony..." He spoke calmly but the leg he'd propped between my legs started pressing upwards. I had let the air that gathered in my mouth escape quietly but just in that moment he moved, making me gasp and grit my teeth.

Bastard just had to catch me off guard, didn't he? Well, he wouldn't be himself if he didn't so no complaints there... He ripped open my blouse, giving himself the time to gaze at my tanned skin. The way he looked at me made it quite obvious what my "punishment" would consist of, yet I wasn't sure if I wanted this or would hate it...

After he spent a few moments too long for my taste staring at my chest, he traced his hand over it, making sure not to miss any of the scars that marked my body. Most of them were courtsey of his so I found it very hard not to glare at him while he smirked, his hand resting on a long line that had left quite the scar straight across my chest. Ah, the most recent one, was it?

"It seems I have done well to make you remember, eh Anthony?" He said, his voice moquing me slightly. "Tchk." I turned my head away, the memory of the pain and the blood and mi tomate's shocked face, splattered with my blood... Arturo's maniacal grin remained in my memory always since that day. I vowed it would be the last scar he would ever bring me but by the looks of things I wasn't going to be able to fulfill that...

"Now, now. Don't look so upset." He chuckled and bent down to lick the scar, sending an odd tingling sensation all over my body and I pressed my lips together again to hold back the moan I sensed was building. "Oh? You like that Anthony? You shouldn't hold back that pretty little voice of yours." He chuckled, enjoying teasing me.

Did he just... Compliment me? Well, that was a first, however odd the so called compliment had been. "Who would?" I tried to retort but then he just had to move tht leg of his against my crotch again, and a bit more too. I didn't have time to stop it as a sound finally escaped my lips, a mix between a moan and a groan.

Shit, I couldn't just let him get the better of me like that! I tried to struggle, to sit up and throw that bastard off of me but the moment I tried, he knocked me back down harshly. He glared at me, warning in his voice as he spoke my name. That darkness of his that frightened me, that darkness of his that I so loved. "Remeber your place, dog."

A smirk found it's way onto his lips again, his eyes traveling down from mine to the collar on my neck. The way he looked at it, the triumph on his face was enough to set me off. "I'm not a dog." I glared at him, defying him with renewed fire, and screw it all! I would see where it would bring me, even if it wouldn't take long... I would see what my choice would bring me.

* * *

**A/N: okay, sorry. I know this took for ever to update, same as my other stories... And I apologise but life's been going great for once and I' pretty busy even if vacay just started. I'll try to update my chapters but I can't promise anything...**

**R&R?**

**-Kitty**


End file.
